Socialisation
by Dieithryn
Summary: Sherlock tente l'expérience de la socialisation aux côtés de John. Parallèlement, il doit faire face à un dangereux criminel ...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà ! J'ai commencé cette fic il y a un certain temps déjà (plusieurs semaines) mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis en route (manque d'inspiration, crise de « c'est nul », reprise à zéro, re-manque d'inspiration.). Je voulais attendre de l'avoir finie avant de vous la soumettre mais finalement je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous torturer avec mes retards !

C'est pourquoi là, je ne donne aucune date pour les prochains chapitres. Je suis en période d'examen, j'ai quelques soucis de santé, une inspiration capricieuse alors ça viendra ... et bien ... quand ça viendra !

Pour l'instant pas de pairing particulier mais qui sait, à l'avenir peut-être.

Titre : Socialisation

Disclaimer : Les droits ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, je ne me fait aucun bénéfice monétaire sur ces écrits (juste moral).

Rating : M (pour peut-être les chapitres suivants)

Personnages : Sherlock Holmes & Docteur John Watson

Résumé : Sherlock tente l'expérience de la socialisation à coups de petits paris avec John. Parallèlement, il doit faire face à un dangereux criminel (non ce n'est pas Moriarty.).

Voilà, vous savez tout. Et comme je suis sympa (sisi je le suis, vraiment !) et que le premier chapitre est relativement court ben je vous poste le deuxième de suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

« Non, sérieusement Sherlock, je vois bien que tu fais des efforts mais là quand même, je dois t'avouer que ça me dépasse, dit John en passant le pas de la porte de leur appartement les bras chargés de sacs de courses.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? répliqua Sherlock qui posait les courses dans la cuisine, à côté de sa dernière expérience en date : des poumons de mouton.

- Ce que tu as dit ? Tu te fous de moi ? « Mrs Hudson ne serait pas là, je vous aurais sûrement demandé d'être notre servante. » Tu trouves ça normal toi ? »

John avait haussé le ton et rangeait les provisions dans les placards inoccupés de la cuisine. Pointant Sherlock en agitant une boite de sucre sous son nez, il ajouta d'un air menaçant :

« Tu as intérêt à t'excuser »

Le détective souriait de voir son ami prendre ainsi le parti d'une femme. Il vint l'aider à ranger les courses tout en prétendant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre en flatteries et excuses auprès d'une simple idiote pour qu'elle vante ensuite ses qualités et capacités à son entourage.

« Oh je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de tes excuses pour ça Sherlock, lâcha nonchalamment le médecin.

- Que veux-tu dire, demanda Sherlock en se rapprochant, tout d'un coup intéressé par les paroles de John.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Dis-moi !

- Sherlock, je t'ai déjà dit que Molly te draguais n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, en tout cas je ne m'en souviens pas. Et alors ?

- Et ça se dit détective, dit John en levant les bras au ciel, découragé.

- Mais quoi ? Elle a un petit ami non ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, son petit ami était Jim Moriarty et ça ne veut certainement pas dire qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour toi. Elle tentait de t'oublier et s'est laissé séduire par ce psychopathe. Bref, elle en pince pour toi et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu la considère comme un petit chien à ton service. T'es vraiment tordu des fois.

- Ah oui ? Et bien puisque tu es si malin, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec elle.

- Sherlock, arrête de bouder et viens ranger tes saloperies y'en a partout c'est dégoutant. Et je ne sortirais pas avec elle parce que c'est toi qui l'intéresse ! Moi elle ne se souvient jamais de mon prénom, je ne vois pas comment …

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Le coupa Sherlock.

- Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Oh et puis laisse tomber, les relations humaines, ce n'est pas ton domaine. »

Pendant leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas vu Lestrade et Donovan entrer. Sally affichait un sourire narquois et croisait les bras comme si elle venait de découvrir deux enfants en train de comploter une bêtise. Le DI, lui, avait la main droite posée sur sa hanche, relevant sa veste, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il observait un cadavre ou écoutait Sherlock déballer à toute vitesse ses déductions.

« On dirait un vieux couple ! remarqua Sally Donovan à voix haute. »

C'eu pour effet de dévoiler leur présence. John et Sherlock se retournèrent, surpris. Voyant qu'elle avait mis John mal à l'aise, Sherlock regarda la jeune femme d'un regard condescendant et lui lança :

« C'est vrai qu'une femme qui couche avec un collègue marié sait ce que c'est, un couple, non ? Vous devez vous sentir extrêmement seule quand la femme d'Anderson est là ! Oh je vois, c'est pour ça que vous êtes sarcastique à longueur de journée ! Vous devriez passer plus de temps à récurer les sols ça vous rend un poil plus supportable.

- Espèce de …

- STOP ! interrompit Lestrade. Sherlock, vous avez sûrement entendu parler du meurtre de Robert H. non ?

- Mmh oui, effectivement j'ai lu ça dans la presse. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes à court d'idées, comme d'habitude ?

- Sa femme vient mystérieusement de disparaître, répondit Sally.

- Et vous la croyez coupable … Non mais sérieusement, arrêtez de jouer aux détectives. Elle n'a pas tué son mari. Et il y a un nom pour « mystérieusement disparue », rétorqua Sherlock, amusé par le manque de compétence de la police londonienne.

- Qui est ?

- Sally, même John l'a deviné.

- Oh merci, ironisa l'intéressé en se retournant pour finir de ranger les courses.

- Elle aurait été enlevée ? demanda Lestrade.

- Oui et surement par l'assassin de son mari, je vous en fais cadeau, au point où vous réfléchissez, vous ne l'auriez trouvé que demain matin. Cela dit, je peux prouver que vous êtes vraiment des mauvais enquêteurs. Ça vous intéresse ? répondit Sherlock en allant aider John.

- Quoi encore ? Vous allez nous dire que vous savez qui c'est, que vous l'avez pourchassé, qu'il est actuellement ligoté dans votre cave avec ses aveux signés posés à côté de lui ?

- Donovan, ça suffit. Allez-y Sherlock, si ça peut nous aider.

- Oh ça ne risque pas de vous aider mais il s'agit tout de même d'un exploit que vous n'avez même pas remarqué et qui a pourtant son importance ! J'ai aidé John à faire les courses !

- Tu vas arrêter de te vanter avec ça Sherlock ? Franchement ça fais trois fois que tu le dis depuis qu'on a quitté le magasin … »

Lestrade et Donovan se regardèrent, étonné pour l'un, passablement énervée pour l'autre. Tandis que les deux énergumènes du 221B avaient repris leur dispute, ils décidèrent de retourner au poste, espérant que Holmes les aiderai à nouveau sur ce coup là.

**/**

Quelques miles plus loin, une femme d'environ 40 ans pleurait dans une petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

**/**

_De : Sherlock. A : Lestrade._

_Regardez du côté des ex de la femme._

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !<em>

_XX Dieithryn._


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je me suis trompée de résumé pour le premier chapitre et comme j'ai la flemme de changer je vous le met ici !

Résumé : Sherlock tente l'expérience de la socialisation aux côtés de John. Parallèlement, il doit faire face à un dangereux criminel (non ce n'est toujours pas Moriarty !).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

« John ? John debout. JOHN ! »

Le cri résonna dans la chambre et eu l'effet désiré. Le médecin se réveilla en sursaut et voyant une tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, frappa de toutes ses forces.

**/**

« Je suis désolé Sherlock, dit John en se retenant de rire. Mais tu l'as mérité. Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller comme ça ! »

Le détective n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le poing. Il n'avait pas prévu que le coup partirait. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à cet instant allongé sur son canapé, une poche de glace sur l'œil, émergeant petit à petit de l'inconscience.

« Super, tu as gâché la soirée … »

John se rapprocha de Sherlock, s'assit sur la table basse à côté de lui et fixa intensément le détective pour tenter de deviner ce qu'il avait derrière la tête en le réveillant à 22h.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que j'avais prévu quelque chose mais qu'à cause de ton instinct de militaire, c'est annulé.

- Tu as retrouvé la femme ? Tu peux très bien dire à Lestrade d'y aller voyons !

- Non je ne l'ai pas retrouvée mais j'y travaille. Non je voulais simplement t'emmener sortir un peu.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sherlock ? Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? J'ai peut-être frappé trop fort …

- J'ai eu cette idée avant que tu ne te jette sur moi et je vais bien. Comme ça ne va pas fort avec Sarah et que tu es exécrable depuis, je voulais t'emmener rencontrer quelqu'un. Dans un bar. Il y a plein de filles dans les bars le samedi soir.

- Non, tu ne ferais pas ça juste parce que je suis soit disant insupportable. Tu arrives très bien à m'ignorer pour réfléchir donc ce n'est pas ça. Laisse-moi deviner dans ce cas ! Alors, depuis quelques temps tu te vexes à chaque réflexion que je fais sur ton antisocialisme, tu essaies de me prouver que tu peux te montrer socialement normal, tu n'as pas apprécié - mais alors pas du tout - quand je t'ai dit que « moi au moins je peux ramener quelqu'un ici ». En temps normal tu m'aurais ri au nez.

- Tais-toi John.

- Oh je vois ! Tu essaie de me prouver que toi aussi tu peux ramener une fille !

- Je te l'ai dit, les filles …

- Ce n'est pas ton domaine je sais. Donc … tu voulais ramener un garçon. OK, allons-y.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de voir comment tu t'en sortirais pour draguer quelqu'un sans l'offenser !

- Je n'ai plus envie de sortir.

- Oh si, tu viens avec moi. On fait comme tu avais prévu. Il est 22h15, je file me changer, à 30 on est parti. »

**/**

Plus loin, la femme sanglotait maintenant. Elle luttait contre le sommeil par peur qu'on vienne pendant son sommeil.

**/**

_De : Mycroft. A : #1 Sherlock._

_alors comme ça tu aides john à faire des courses ?_

_De : Sherlock. A : Emmerdeur pro._

_Mycroft, quand cesseras-tu de ne pas mettre de majuscules ?_

_De : Mycroft. A : #1 Sherlock._

_on ne répond pas à une question par une autre question. alors ? tu fais les courses maintenant ?_

_De : Sherlock. A : Emmerdeur pro._

_Oui. Je fais une petite expérience sociale. Très constructif._

_De : Mycroft. A : #1 Sherlock._

_oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous sortez ce soir. au fait, il cogne dur le militaire ?_

_De : Sherlock. A : Emmerdeur pro._

_Très, tu veux que je lui demande de tester sur toi ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'en ferait une joie. Je te laisse, nous y allons._

_De : Sherlock. A : Emmerdeur pro._

_Une dernière chose, tu as laissé tomber ton régime ? J'ai l'impression que tu as encore grossit. Bonne soirée !_

**/**

« Pourquoi ce bar en particulier ?

- C'est le plus proche de Baker Street où on peut rencontrer des hommes et des femmes John. De plus, ils servent de très bons cocktails. A ce qu'il paraît.

- D'accord. Bon, je suis désolé mais je ne reste pas près de toi, on pourrait croire qu'on est ensemble.

- Attends, on parie quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui. Celui qui ne ramène personne perd.

- OK. Un compliment à Donovan.

- QUOI ?

- …

- Bon, j'accepte. Si on perd tous les deux, un compliment chacun.

- Bien. »

John alla au bar et commanda une bière. Une jeune femme blonde, plutôt mince et vraiment jolie s'installa à ses côtés en souriant largement.

« Bonsoir.

- Hum ? Oh bonsoir.

- Je m'appelle Helena.

- John.

- Vous êtes venu seul ?

- Hum, eh bien oui. Et vous ?

- Avec deux amies. Mais elles sont avec leur petit ami respectif.

- Ah. Je … Je vous paye un verre ?

- Volontiers, répondit-elle en agrandissant son sourire.

- Garçon ! »

**/**

Sherlock partit s'adosser contre un mur de façon à pouvoir voir tout le monde. Une jeune femme l'aborda gentiment, il la regarda, fit un sourire ironique et lança :

« Je suis gay. »

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et fut rapidement remplacée par un jeune homme d'environ 22 ans.

« Vous êtes seul ?

- Non. Je suis venu avec un ami.

- Oh … Je devrais peut-être vous laisser alors.

- Il est hétéro.

- Ah. Vous l'êtes aussi ?

- A votre avis ?

- Vu comment vous avez jeté cette pauvre fille à l'instant, je dirais que soit vous n'aimez pas les blondes, soit vous êtes gay.

- Je n'ai rien contre les blonds.

- Je m'appelle James, dit le garçon en se tournant vers Sherlock.

- Sherlock.

- Je vous offre un verre Sherlock ?

- Non merci. Je ne bois pas. »

**/**

John et Helena étaient maintenant assis à une table et rigolaient. Le courant semblait plutôt bien passer entre eux.

« Que faîtes-vous dans la vie John ?

- Je suis médecin.

- Wouah !

- En fait, je suis médecin militaire. Mais je n'exerce plus pour l'armée. Et vous ?

- Je suis informaticienne.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! On ne dirait pas comme ça !

- Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à empêcher mon colocataire de craquer mon ordinateur tous les jours !

- Oh vous avez …

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je … Oui, j'ai un colocataire.

- Vous ne dormez pas dans la même chambre ?

- Non je suis à l'étage !

- Alors moi ça me va.

- Je … heu, vous …

- Vous habitez loin ?

- Baker Street.

- On pourrait peut-être finir de faire connaissance sur la route non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! »

John s'empressa d'attraper sa veste et sorti en compagnie d'Helena. Il passa devant Sherlock qui se faisait embrasser par un jeune homme, il rigola discrètement et rattrapa Helena dehors.

**/**

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Effectivement. Enfin, je veux dire, il n'y a pas de mal. Apparemment je ne vous ai pas frappé.

- Vous êtes un drôle de mec vous.

- On me le dit souvent.

- Quand même, deviner que je suis étudiant en Arts et que je travaille dans un fast-food pour gagner ma vie …

- Je n'ai pas deviné. J'ai vu. Mais peu importe.

- Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?

- Détective consultant.

- Et ça consiste en ?

- Je travaille pour la police. Quand ils sont coincés je les aide.

- Wouah !

- Je sens que cet endroit devient inapproprié.

- Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

- Je n'habite pas loin, sur Baker Street.

- J'habite en face.

- Gagné. »

Ils sortirent et traversèrent la rue. Sherlock n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps mais « _c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas_ » pensa-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et à peine la porte fut-elle refermée que James se jeta sur ses lèvres.

**/**

Au loin, deux yeux fixaient une caméra infrarouge et une bouche souriait de satisfaction à la vue de la femme assise dans la petite cabine. Elle avait cessé de pleurer.

**/**

A son bureau, Lestrade épluchait les dossiers des ex de la disparue. Il décida qu'il irait en voir quelques un le lendemain. La fatigue ne ferait pas avancer l'enquête et 23h10 n'était pas l'heure appropriée pour appeler des gens.

Il prit son manteau et rentra chez lui.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt !<em>

_XX Dieithryn_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre 3 qui vient plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé !_

_Merci aux revieweurs, à ceux qui se sont abonnés, et à tous les autres, lecteurs silencieux. Et un spécial merci à duneline._

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à vous manifester pour me dire n'importe quoi sur cette histoire, que vous aimiez ou pas hein !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Quand Sherlock se réveilla, il n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans son canapé. Il n'était même pas à Baker Street. Il tourna la tête et vit un post-it collé sur l'oreiller.

« _Désespérément humain._ » pensa-t-il.

« _Je suis parti en cours, fais comme chez toi, en partant donne mes clés à ma voisine elle comprendra. P.S. : Je suis désolé mais j'ai un petit-ami. James_ »

Il se rhabilla, ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une douche ou de manger et sorti en direction de Baker Street.

Il était content de lui. Il n'aurait pas à faire de compliment à Donovan et il prouvait à John qu'il était tout à fait capable de vivre « normalement ». Enfin presque.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, il fut accueilli par une femme blonde qui portait une des chemises de John. Elle était assise sur le canapé. John revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé, il portait uniquement un pantalon de pyjama.

Sherlock pu se rendre compte -et apprécier- de la musculature militaire de son colocataire.

« Ah Sherlock ! Tu veux un thé ?

- Non, merci.

- John, je peux prendre une douche ? J'ai un travail qui m'attend !

- Oh oui bien sûr je t'en prie ! »

Helena partie, Sherlock récupéra son canapé et John vint s'installer sur la table basse, comme à son habitude.

« Tu as … perdu, déclara-t-il.

- Non.

- Si tu as perdu.

- Non. J'ai passé ma nuit avec un certain James.

- Oui mais le deal c'était de le ramener à Baker Street. Je n'ai aucune preuve, donc tu as perdu.

- Tu triches.

- Non, j'arrange les règles en ma faveur. C'est ça la vraie vie Sherlock ! Il fallait bien que je te donne une leçon d'humilité ! Tu ne peux pas gagner à chaque fois.

- Je te déteste.

- Non ! Allez, arrête de faire l'enfant. Au fait, tu pourrais dire à ton frère de me laisser tranquille quand je suis avec quelqu'un ? Je n'aimerai pas être obligé de l'envoyer chez le dentiste.

_De : Mycroft. A : #4 John._

_essayez pour voir …_

« Sérieusement Sherlock, il a mis des micros ?

- Ce n'est pas un ex jaloux.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne se serait pas donné la peine d'assassiner le mari avec tant de soin.

- Ouh-ou, Sherlock ?

- Il faut chercher plus loin.

- Et pour les micros ?

- Il faut que j'appelle Lestrade. »

Sherlock était déjà parti dans sa chambre et John se retrouvait assis sur une table basse, à regarder fixement l'emplacement vide où le détective était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

_« L'affaire H. !_ » pensa-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait mis trop de temps à comprendre et que par conséquent, il avait besoin de sommeil.

« John ? Je dois y aller. »

La voix d'Helena le tira de ses pensées et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas ! Et ce n'est pas une question ! C'était bien sympa cette nuit.

- Oui effectivement. Oh et merci pour l'ordinateur !

- Pas de quoi ! Ton coloc' a l'air bizarre, je pense que j'ai bien fait !

- Ouais !

- Salut John. »

Et elle s'en alla sans même attendre une quelconque réponse qui de toute façon ne serait pas venue. John avait plus en tête l'affaire que sa nuit avec Helena.

**/**

Le sang coulait sur la poitrine de la femme, il descendait sur le ventre, s'accumulait dans le nombril avant de continuer sa course sur le flanc gauche.

De petites entailles légèrement profondes marquaient le torse, les épaules et le dos. La torture était longue, insupportable et le tortionnaire, lui, incroyablement doux et minutieux, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant.

**/**

Sherlock attendait dans le bureau du DI à Scotland Yard. Lestrade était parti voir un des ex de la femme et devait revenir sous peu. Sally le surveillait depuis son poste à travers les vitres transparentes. Il paraissait préoccupé et tenait dans ses mains un carnet volumineux d'où des articles de journaux dépassaient par endroits.

Le détective avait envoyé John sur la scène de crime pour prendre en photo tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller sur place lui-même, il devait voir Lestrade au plus vite mais personne ne voulait lui donner l'adresse du gars chez qui il était parti.

Après 10 minutes d'attente, il se leva pour partir et en passant la porte, il vit que le DI arrivait. Il retourna s'asseoir pour l'attente.

« Sherlock, dit Lestrade en fermant la porte du bureau.

- Lestrade.

- Bon, il paraît que c'est urgent ?

- Oui. Ne cherchez plus du côté des ex de la femme.

- Et où je suis supposé chercher maintenant ?

- Regardez ça, dit Sherlock en tendant son carnet ouvert à une page.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Regardez ! »

Lestrade s'exécuta et lu l'article indiqué. Un fait divers paru dans le New York Times quelques années auparavant.

_« Il y a trois jours, un homme était retrouvé assassiné de plusieurs violents coups de couteau dans le torse, chez lui. Le lendemain de son interrogatoire, sa femme disparaissait mystérieusement. La police de New York, persuadée de sa culpabilité, car le mari était infidèle, mis en place tous les moyens disponibles pour la retrouver._

_La recherche a été fructueuse ce matin, vers 9h30 lorsque deux agents l'ont retrouvée entre deux poubelles, assassinée. Notre reporter sur place a pu apercevoir le corps. De nombreuses entailles parsemaient le buste, les épaules et les jambes. Des marques de piqures étaient présentes sur les avant-bras, ce qui suppose qu'elle ait été droguée. Pour l'heure la police n'a fait aucun commentaire sur cette affaire … »_

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être incompétents, déclara Sherlock. Le coupable n'a jamais été retrouvé, l'autopsie a confirmé la mort par asphyxie. Les piqures sur son bras provenaient d'injections de curare, un bloquant neuromusculaire naturel découvert en Amazonie et utilisé par les Amérindiens pour chasser. Elle était maintenue en vie par un respirateur et le moment venu, il a coupé la machine. Ses poumons et son cœur arrêtés, elle est morte.

- Si c'est pour me rassurer sur le fait que nous sommes incompétents comme vous le dites si bien …

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Regardez cinq pages plus loin. »

_« La ville de Seattle a peur. Depuis maintenant trois mois, un dangereux tueur en série terrorise les couples de la ville. Dix personnes, soit cinq femmes et leur mari, ont déjà trouvé la mort dans d'horribles circonstances. Le malade responsable de ce massacre commence par poignarder les hommes brutalement et avec acharnement. Ensuite, les femmes sont enlevées pour être torturées. Elles sont retrouvées deux jours plus tard, la peau lacérée. A ce jour, la police a déclaré n'avoir aucune piste sérieuse, les victimes n'ayant aucun lien. Riches, pauvres, de classe moyenne, blanc, noirs, asiatiques, … Leur seul point commun est d'être marié. Combien encore vont payer la folie d'un homme à cause de leur statut familial ? Combien de couples vont vouloir se séparer pour rester en vie ? Et surtout, combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? On en peut que remarquer l'incompétence des forces de polices … »_

« Quel rapport avec …

- Après cet article, il y a eu encore deux couples assassinés puis plus rien. Jusqu'à il y a trois ans, soit un an plus tard, à Salzbourg, deux couples Berlin, un couple Pékin, trois Sidney, cinq. A chaque fois, c'est presque le même mode opératoire. La façon de tuer les hommes change suivant le pays. En Autriche, c'était plusieurs balles dans le dos en Allemagne, l'artère fémorale sectionnée en Chine, rupture des cervicales et enfin en Australie, pendaison. Dans tous les cas, le mode opératoire est resté le même pour les femmes. Tous les rapports d'autopsie révèlent des traces importantes de curare et elles ont toutes été retrouvées près de déchets, de poubelles, le corps lacéré. Si je ne me trompe pas, il est arrivé à Londres.

- Mon Dieu.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de le prier, il faut à tout prix le retrouver.

- Comment avez-vous eu connaissance des rapports d'autopsie des victimes ?

- Si je vous le disais, je ne pourrais plus vous aider à l'arrêter. »

John entra dans la pièce. Sherlock avait pris le temps de le mettre au courant sans entrer dans les détails afin qu'il puisse, grâce à son empathie naturelle pour ses « semblables », s'impliquer au maximum, même seulement pour prendre des photos.

« Sherlock, je les ai. »

**/**

Les sensations commençaient à revenir, la douleur s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Le respirateur imposait un rythme de respiration et devenait gênant. Une porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette d'un homme s'avança. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« J'en aurai fini avec toi bientôt, et tu seras libre. »

La femme reprit espoir, elle allait vivre, il allait la libérer. Le respirateur artificiel fut retirer et avant qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement, une aiguille se planta dans son bras. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle souffrait. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, crier, se débattre. Elle sentit la mort s'approcher tout en regardant son tortionnaire dans les yeux. Il souriait. Puis soudain, tout devint noir et froid.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, c'est peut-être un peu glauque, un peu morbide, etc ... mais c'est ce que j'aime le plus écrire !<em>

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_XX Dieithryn_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !

Long time no see ... Patapé ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ce chapitre qui n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine finalement ... Mais bon j'étais en période d'examens et après, comme d'habitude, mon inspiration m'a fait défaut. Mais il est enfin là ! Et long en plus ! Il fait la taille des trois chapitres précédents réunis ... o_O à peu près.

Vous allez faire la connaissance d'un personnage qui me tiens énormément à coeur, j'espère qu'il ne vous effrayera (? heu là je suis pas sûre de l'orthographe ...) pas trop ! Petite précision parce qu'on m'a déjà fait la remarque (oui, désolée, vous n'êtes pas des privilégiés, d'autres ont eu le plaisir de le lire avant. Le prochain, je vous fait cet honneur), je disais donc, ce personnage n'est pas décrit, ou du moins pas vraiment. MAIS il le sera plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Donc voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les 3 précédents. Ou plus.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau de Lestrade, un silence pesant régnait. Le DI et John attendaient dans un coin en regardant le génie à l'oeuvre. Les innombrables photos des scènes de crime étaient étalées par terre, Sherlock, les mains jointes, les pouces sous le menton, bougeait à peine.<p>

D'un coup, il se releva si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter John et Lestrade.

« Rien. Il n'y a rien. Aucun indice, vraiment rien. Ce type est doué.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda John.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Sherlock.

- Il la garde plus longtemps que les autres, déclara Lestrade.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, selon son mode opératoire, on aurait du la découvrir ce matin.

- Ce n'est que la fin de matinée, elle est peut-être bien cachée. »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup brusque et Donovan regarda son chef avec des yeux graves.

« Chef, on a retrouvé Mme H.

- Où ça ?

- Palace Green, une petite rue à côté de Ashbourne Collège.

- On arrive. Sherlock, vous venez avec nous. »

**/**

_Aux environs de 5:30 ce matin là …_

Alors que la plupart des Londoniens se réveillaient doucement, une camionnette noire passa lentement dans Palace Green. Elle s'arrêta devant un tas de poubelle et un homme en sortit. Il était habillé d'un vieux jean troué et d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et marron. Une casquette lui couvrait la tête et cachait ses yeux. Il vérifia que la rue était vide et ouvrit la camionnette. Il tira vers lui une bâche plastique qu'il déroula sur le sol.

L'homme sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt et déchira les sacs qui débordaient des poubelles. Il recouvrit le corps de la femme de détritus et s'accroupit au niveau de son visage. Il caressa la joue gauche du bout des doigts en souriant.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en ce moment même, blanche, froide, avec ses yeux qui avaient gravé son visage dans sa mémoire, ses yeux qui quelques heures plus tôt regardaient pour la dernière fois le visage de celui qui l'avait libéré.

« Si tu pouvais, je sais que tu me remercierai. »

Sa voix froide et dénuée d'émotion résonna dans la rue vide et aurait fait fuir d'effroi un chat, si seulement il y en avait eu un. Il prit un dernier sac et le plaça sur sa tête. Il regarda son oeuvre, satisfait et remonta dans son véhicule.

Il mit un CD dans le lecteur, alluma une cigarette et démarra.

**/**

_11h08, Palace Green._

« Tu es sûre de l'avoir jeté à la poubelle ? Tu ne l'as pas égaré dans le bazar de ta chambre ? Demanda Mary Brown à son fils Paul en tournant dans la ruelle.

- Ouais j'te dis. J'en suis sûr. J'vois pas pourquoi j'aurai gardé ça dans ma piaule.

- Oh s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu parler correctement ? Bon, tu l'as jeté où ce sac ?

- D'ma fenêtre.

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider un peu plus. C'est quand même de ta faute si on est obligé de fouiller des poubelles. Tout ça parce que tu as cru que George voulait m'épouser.

- Oh ça va, tu vas pas ramener ça sur l'tapis quand même. J't'ai dis qu'j'étais désolé, fallait mettre un mot, dire « c'est la bague de Sandy, n'y touche pas. »

- Quand même, George et moi sommes ensemble depuis à peine 5 mois, tu crois vraiment qu'on va se marier tout de suite ? »

Paul ne répondit rien, il détestait George, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le détestait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait réussi à refaire sourire sa mère et que lui non. Ils commencèrent à chercher la bague chacun de leur côté, en silence.

Mary souleva un sac vert et cria de joie. Le petit boîtier rouge était là, intact, dépassant d'un sac déchiré, protégé entre les vieux torchons troués qu'elle avait jetés et le plastique d'un DVD. Elle l'attrapa et le brandit fièrement vers son fils.

« Je l'ai ! Lui lança-t-elle. Paul ? Paul, qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'a vu une araignée ? »

Comme son fils ne réagissait pas, elle s'avança vers lui en soupirant. _Cette phobie des araignées ne s'arrêtera donc jamais._ Elle le secoua un peu et regarda là où les yeux de son fils se fixaient.

Elle poussa un cri d'horreur qui alerta les voisins qui accoururent en quelques minutes.

**/**

Quand Sherlock, John et Lestrade arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, de nombreuses personnes s'étaient déjà attroupées devant le cordon jaune qui interdisait l'accès à la ruelle. Un policier prenait la déposition de Paul et de Mary, qui était en pleurs.

Ils s'approchèrent du corps que des journalistes tentaient de prendre en photo de loin.

« Oh mon Dieu, murmura Lestrade.

- John ? Demanda Sherlock. »

L'interpellé se baissa pour examiner le corps. Il regarda ses bras, sa poitrine, ses épaules tout en essayant de garder son calme. Il en avait vu des horreurs en Afghanistan mais là, il était dépassé, il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait éprouver tant de plaisir à tuer des hommes et torturer leur femme.

À la fin de son examen il se releva et regarda Sherlock qui semblait contrarié. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être contrarié sur une affaire aussi macabre. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt excité de devoir résoudre à nouveau un mystère.

« Traces de piqûres sur l'avant-bras gauche, le peau est collante un peu en dessous, on lui a posé une intraveineuse. Les entailles sont peu profondes. Pas assez pour faire saigner abondamment mais suffisamment pour faire mal. Pétéchies dans les yeux, elle est donc morte d'étouffement mais il n'y a aucune trace de strangulation. Il n'y a pas non plus de fibres dans sa bouche, elle n'a pas de traces défensives sur ses mains, ni de peau sous les ongles. Elle était attaché, il y a d'infimes marques autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Elle a pu être étouffée avec un sac plastique.

- Elle est morte comme les autres, il ne l'a pas étouffée mais paralysée. Elle est morte en quelques minutes et s'est vu mourir sans pouvoir se débattre. Ce type est très fort malheureusement. Il ne laisse aucun indice.

- Si c'est le même homme, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai gardée toute une journée paralysée en continu. Le curare est très dur à trouver, ce n'est pas un achat anodin, et je doute qu'il soit en libre service en pharmacie.

- Il y a quelque chose de changé. Sur tous les autres corps il n'y avait pas de trace de colle pour les intraveineuses mais seulement des piqûres multiples. Combien là ?

- Heu … deux.

- Sur toutes les autres victimes, il y en avait des dizaines.

- L'autopsie en dira plus, moi je ne peux plus rien pour l'instant. »

Lestrade s'approcha d'eux et leur raconta comment Mary et Paul avaient découvert le corps.

« Le fils est extrêmement choqué, je vous interdis de lui parler Holmes.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, il ne nous apprendra rien. L'autopsie doit être faite au plus vite, faites faire un test sanguin pour rechercher des traces de toxines au plus vite, la substance pourrait se dégrader très vite, il ne reste probablement plus que des traces dans son organisme. Dépêchez-vous.

- Vous allez où, cria Lestrade au détective qui s'éloignait d'un pas rapide.

- Réfléchir. JOHN, on y va. »

Le médecin du courir pour rattraper Sherlock. Ils prirent la direction du Nord pour rentrer vers Baker Street mais ne prirent pas de taxi. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber sur Londres et le temps se refroidissait incroyablement vite.

**/**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sherlock, demanda John au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que tu réagis bizarrement.

- Bizarrement ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas l'air aussi emballé que d'habitude sur cette affaire, on n'a pas pris de taxi pour rentrer et tu ne dis rien alors que d'ordinaire tu m'aurais fait l'exposé de tes déductions.

- Cette affaire ne me plaît pas vraiment. Cet homme est un tueur en série d'envergure mondial, personne n'a jamais pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur lui, il a une capacité à se rendre invisible incroyable, il n'a pas de mobile apparent, il est sûrement mentalement différent. Dans la ruelle je n'ai rien pu déduire à part que cette femme est morte comme toutes les autres. Je me sens complètement inutile et c'est nouveau pour moi.

- L'autopsie nous apprendra sûrement quelque chose, tu l'as dit toi-même, il y a quelque chose de changé.

- Je dois revoir le dossier de ses derniers meurtres, ceux en Australie. »

Il pris son téléphone portable et envoya un message à Mycroft.

« Comment as-tu pu avoir toutes ces coupures de presse et les dossiers d'autopsie et de la police ?

- Pirater les ordinateurs de la police, dans n'importe quel pays, est assez facile et Mycroft m'a aidé. Pour les coupures de presse c'est parce que mon père était abonné à la presse Américaine et Allemande. J'ai continué mes recherches après ça et j'ai pu acheter les journaux mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.

- Tu as piraté les services de police ?

- Oui. Mais je te l'ai dis, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. »

_De : Mycroft. À : #1 Sherlock._

_j'ai ton dossier. pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cette vieille affaire ?_

_De : Sherlock. À : Emmerdeur Pro_

_Merci._

_De : Mycroft. À : #1 Sherlock._

_tu dis merci maintenant ? je passe vous prendre sur la route ou je vous laisse discuter jusqu'à baker street ?_

_De : Sherlock. À : Emmerdeur Pro_

_On va marcher._

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. John jetait continuellement des regards en coin vers Sherlock. Le fait qu'il soit perdu sur cette affaire l'intriguait au plus haut point. Pire, le fait qu'il lui ai avoué lui faisait se poser encore plus de questions. Pourquoi depuis quelques temps il tentait d'être plus sociable ? Parce qu'il lui avait fait la remarque ? Non, certainement pas, il n'était pas le premier à lui dire et il était sûrement celui qui était le plus patient et le moins virulent avec lui.

À quoi rimait cette obsession de vouloir apprendre les codes sociaux ? Faisait-il cela pour quelqu'un ? Si oui, pour qui ?

La pluie s'intensifia si bien qu'ils durent s'abriter dans un café pour attendre que le temps se calme. Ils en profitèrent se poser et boire un thé.

« Demande.

- Pardon ? Demanda John surpris.

- Tu as des questions, demande.

- Pourquoi d'un coup tu veux devenir plus … sociable ?

- J'expérimente.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour prouver aux gens qu'un Sherlock Holmes sociopathe est préférable à un Sherlock Holmes idiot.

- Tu n'as pas à prouver quoi que ce soit Sherlock.

- Ok, j'ai mentis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'avais envie de tenter l'expérience parce que je m'ennuyais. - Comment ça va avec Sarah ?

- Pardon ?

- Sarah et toi, comment ça se passe ?

- Heu, et bien, je dirais que c'est compliqué.

- Compliqué ?

- Oui. Disons qu'elle n'a pas l'air prête à tenter quelque chose.

- Deux célibataires qui cherchent à se mettre en couple. Vous pensez vous aimer mais il y a quelque chose qui bloque. Ce n'est pas sincère parce que ce que vous voulez c'est quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un en particulier mais juste quelqu'un.

- Non Sherlock, arrête ça. Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne connais rien aux relations humaines.

- Je les ai beaucoup étudiées et je vous ai beaucoup étudiés. Vous êtes en âge de vous marier et d'avoir des enfants, vous n'avez pas eu de relations sérieuses depuis longtemps …

- Sherlock arrête ça tout de suite. Si tu veux devenir plus sociable, ce n'est pas en disant des choses comme ça que tu vas y arriver.

- En tant qu'ami je dois t'ouvrir les yeux pour éviter que tu ne t'embarques dans une relation qui n'a aucun sens non ?

- Oui mais pas … Attends, tu as dis « ami » ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ça qu'on est ?

- Sérieusement ? Je … Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses nous considérer comme amis.

- Comme quoi alors ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop.

- Et c'est moi qui suis censé ne rien connaître aux relations humaines ? »

John éclata de rire, pris sa tasse et bu une gorgée tout en surveillant Sherlock qui regardait par la vitrine du café. Avait-il raison ? Ça pourrait expliquer le comportement de Sarah. Mais lui ? Après tout c'était vrai. Il aurait bien aimé se marier. Peut-être pas avoir des enfants mais au moins avoir quelqu'un auprès de qui passer ses nuits et …

Non il ne voyait plus aucun intérêt à avoir une femme dans sa vie à part pour les plaisirs charnels depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. L'idée de rentrer le soir chez lui, d'aller embrasser sa femme sur le canapé, de l'écouter raconter sa journée en mangeant un bon petit plat avant d'aller regarder un film, se coucher pour recommencer la même journée le lendemain ne le tentait guère. Depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock, il envisageait difficilement de partir de Baker Street pour vivre une vie « tranquille », jour après jour suivre la même routine ennuyante. Mycroft avait raison, la guerre ne le hantait pas. Il avait besoin d'action, il avait besoin d'adrénaline, il avait besoin … de Sherlock.

Le temps se calmait doucement. Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street, John ne disait plus rien, il repensait à leur conversation et Sherlock faisait chauffer ses neurones qui s'étaient décidés à être inutiles aujourd'hui.

**/**

_Baker Street, tard dans la soirée._

« John, JOHN. »

Le détective était resté à bonne distance du médecin pour ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir en le regardant dormir sur le fauteuil, cette vision le perturbait et le déconcentrait. Et il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler pour réfléchir, Mrs Hudson avait pris son crâne et un homme endormi n'aidait pas vraiment.

L'ancien militaire se réveilla et tenta de se rendormir aussitôt après. Il avait besoin de sommeil et ce n'était pas Sherlock qui allait l'empêcher de dormir. Il entendit le détective se lever du canapé et s'avancer vers lui et sentit ensuite une main sur son bras.

« John, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles, dit Sherlock en le secouant doucement.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de dormir, marmonna le médecin en se tortillant pour retrouver une position confortable.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans ta chambre ? »

John ne pourrait définitivement pas se rendormir tant que Sherlock ne le voulait pas. Il se redressa et le regarda avec ses yeux à demi clos par la fatigue et bordés de larges cernes bleutées. Il ressentait un profond agacement envers son colocataire mais sa patience prit le dessus.

« Il y fait froid.

- Allume le chauffage.

- Justement, il y fait froid parce que le radiateur a lâché.

- Ah. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne, je ne m'en sers pas.

- Merci Sherlock mais je vais dormir sur le fauteuil.

- Et te faire un torticolis ? Je préfère que tu prennes ma chambre et que tu sois toujours capable de courir après quelqu'un.

- Bon. Merci, conclut John en souriant. »

Sherlock lui rendit un large sourire et se rendit dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt son débarras. Le lit était dissimulé sous des vêtements et des journaux dont quelques articles avaient été découpés. Des cahiers remplis de ces articles étaient empilés tels des tours dans un coin de la pièce, juste à côté du li. L'armoire contenait des produits chimiques dans des petites fioles, des carnets de résultats, des pots de formol avec des organes dedans, il y avait même un serpent. Le bureau, installé face au lit sous la fenêtre, collectionnait les tasses vides et des tas de feuilles griffonnées.

« Va te changer si tu as besoin, dit-il en se tournant vers le salon. Moi je dois faire un peu de rangement, ajouta-t-il en murmura. »

John se doutait que le détective devait ranger ou cacher quelques choses avant de le laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Il alla dans la sienne, mis son pantalon de pyjama, un gros pull, prit son téléphone portable, redescendit et alla retrouver Sherlock dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier était en train d'essayer de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire qu'il avait à moitié vidée sous le bureau. La moitié du lit était libre et il n'y avait déjà plus de place dans la chambre.

« Il te faudrait une deuxième armoire, déclara John en rigolant.

- Hein ? Ah oui, ou moins de vêtements. Je … J'ai réussi à faire un peu de place, dit Sherlock gêné. Mais il reste toujours …

- Je pense que ça va aller ! Ce n'est que pour une nuit après tout, je vais appeler un réparateur dès demain.

- Oui, bien, je vais quand même pousser tout ça …

- Je désespérais de voir un lit ici vu le temps que tu passes sur le canapé !

- »

Il attrapa le reste de vêtements sur lesquels il s'affalait habituellement quand il ne dormait pas dans le canapé, les roula en boule et les amassa dans un coin. Il prit ses affaires, son peignoir bleu électrique et se rendit dans le salon pour continuer ses réflexions.

John remercia encore Sherlock et ferma la porte. Se retrouver à dormir dans la chambre de son colocataire, ça c'était vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Il n'aurait pas cru Sherlock capable de lui proposer ça, il n'aurait surtout jamais pensé à lui demander. Il pensait lui piquer le canapé quand il irait se coucher, mais apparemment, le détective n'allait pas se coucher, et surtout, surtout, il ne le laisserait jamais toucher à son canapé.

Il se coucha, les draps avaient tout de même l'odeur de Sherlock. Il regarda tout autour de lui, la pièce reflétait l'esprit du détective : un bordel massif organisé. Le bocal avec le serpent était posé sur le bureau et la bestiole semblait le regarder. John frissonna de dégoût et détourna les yeux. Il observait les piles de carnet et se décida à en prendre un, curieux.

Il était rempli d'articles de journaux récents. Des affaires résolues par la police, d'autres non. Certaines lui semblaient familières, parce que Sherlock était persuadé que les conclusions des forces de l'ordre n'étaient pas exactes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire, Lestrade étant le seul qui voulait bien travailler avec lui. De temps en temps, il y avait quelques annotations rajoutées par Sherlock : des déductions, des noms, des mobiles, …

John se risqua à prendre un carnet dans le bas de la dernière pile. Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps et les coupures de journaux dataient de plusieurs années. Le médecin calcula rapidement dans sa tête, Sherlock devait avoir environ 10 ans lors de la publication. Il fut fasciné par les capacités de déduction précoces de son ami. Ses yeux commençaient à le brûler, mais sa curiosité l'empêchait de reposer le carnet.

Ayant fini sa lecture, il se leva pour le reposer et en se baissant, il aperçu un autre de ces carnets coincé derrière le bureau, caché mais dépassant d'environ 5 centimètres. Intrigué, il l'attrapa. Aucune coupure de journaux ne dépassait, rien n'indiquait qu'il y en avait à l'intérieur. Contrairement aux autres entassés en pile, prenant la poussière et pas entretenus, ce carnet avait une présentation soignée, il était régulièrement nettoyé car seule une très mince couche de poussière recouvrait la couverture. Il était vieux, presque aussi vieux que le plus ancien de ses recueils de cas inexpliqués car les feuilles jaunissaient. La couverture était en cuir noir très simple avec « Sherlock » brodé au fil doré. Un élastique gris anthracite retenait les pages.

John hésita quelques minutes à l'ouvrir en promenant délicatement ses doigts sur les lettres brodées. D'un côté, le détective avait le droit d'avoir une vie privée. De l'autre, avec lui, John n'en avait aucune, ou presque. D'un coup rapide, il reposa le carnet derrière le bureau et se recoucha. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les secrets du détective.

Et il avait eu raison, quelques secondes plus tard, Sherlock ouvrait la porte de la chambre. John fit semblant de dormir, le détective s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« John, tu dors ? Murmura Sherlock.

- Hum … non.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

- Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu viens me parler ?

- Non c'est parce que je t'ai entendu te déplacer donc tu ne dormais pas.

- Ah.

- Bonne nuit John.

- 'Nuit. »

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Troublé un instant par cette irruption soudaine, John finit par s'endormir, pour une nuit agitée.

**/**

Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla avec un mal de tête et la désagréable sensation d'avoir de la fièvre. Il marcha difficilement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, torse nu, et entra dans le salon pour découvrir un Sherlock endormi sur le canapé. Il atteignit la cuisine et décida de se faire un thé. Mal réveillé et fiévreux, ses gestes étaient maladroits. Il fit tomber une tasse qui se brisa au sol ce qui eu pour effet de sortir le détective des bras de Morphée.

Ce dernier accourut pour ramasser les débris de céramique sur le parquet. Les deux colocataires étaient au sol, Sherlock, ramassa la plus grosse partie de la tasse tandis que John luttait contre la brume qui couvrait ses yeux, le poids de sa tête et les courbatures dans ses muscles.

Il finit par s'asseoir contre un pied de la table ne tenant plus debout.

« John ? demanda Sherlock.

- …

- John tout va bien ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je … ne me sens pas très bien, souffla dans un effort le médecin. »

Sherlock posa délicatement sa main sur le front de John et la retira à peine deux secondes après.

« John, tu es brûlant. Va te recoucher. »

Il l'aida à se relever et le porta à son lit avant d'aller chercher une deuxième couverture et de préparer du thé avec deux bonnes cuillères de miel dedans. Il le força à boire et l'installa confortablement en l'enroulant dans les couvertures.

« Sherlock, appela John avec une petite voix suppliante et faible. Pourquoi tu fais …

- Ssssh, tu dois te reposer. Tu devrais aller voir Sarah cet après-midi, moi je serais sûrement à Barths.

- Hum.

- Tu me promets de ne sortir que pour aller la voir ou un autre médecin ?

- Hum.

- Bien. Dors maintenant. »

**/**

Dans le salon, Sherlock avait collé quatre patchs de nicotine sur son bras. Il se sentait plus impuissant que jamais. Il resta environ une heure allongé sur le canapé, tiraillé entre son envie de résoudre cette enquête et celle d'aller voir si John allait bien.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Sherlock Holmes.

_- C'est Lestrade._

- Oui ?

_- Barths vient d'appeler, ils ont les résultats des analyses toxicologiques._

- J'arrive.

_- « je » ?_

- John est malade.

_- Ok. Je vous rejoins à Barths_. »

Sherlock griffonna rapidement un mot pour John, pris sa veste et son écharpe bleue, sortit, héla un taxi et pris la direction de St Barth's Hospital.

**/**

_Quelques heures plus tôt, Lexham Walk._

Camden J. marchait en titubant. Les cinq premiers verres de whisky coca l'avaient fait rire, les trois suivants le faisaient rencontrer chaque lampadaire qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Cet anniversaire s'était bien passé, pour une fois qu'il ne se prenait pas la tête avec Ethan ou encore Mark, ça tenait du miracle. Soirée entre hommes ! _Jenny aura manqué une putin de bonne soirée._

Soudain il se retourna, croyant avoir entendu un bruit derrière lui. Voyant seulement un chat se cacher à la vitesse de la lumière, Camden se mit à rire nerveusement. Il continua sa marche lorsqu'un SDF l'accosta.

« Hé t'aurais pas une cigarette ?

- Ahah ! Ah non désolé mon gars j'fume pas moi ! »

Le reflet d'une lame brillant aux faveurs de la lune, doublé du bruit caractéristique du cran d'arrêt qui s'ouvre suffirent à faire taire l'ivrogne.

« Comment s'appelle ta femme ?

- Je … je ne suis pas marié.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi cette alliance à ton annulaire là ?

- Jenny, elle s'appelle Jenny.

- Je préfère ça. »

Le premier coup fut une étrange sensation. Rapide mais en même temps aussi long que l'éternité. La chair se déchirait petit à petit tandis le couteau fouillait la plaie, tournait lentement pour bien marquer la peau. Le deuxième coup suivit ainsi que le troisième et les 38 autres suivants. Camden n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il sentait son sang chaud couler sur ses mains serrées sur son ventre. Un peu du précieux liquide rouge s'échappait de sa bouche en un mince filet. Les genoux fléchirent, il tomba au sol. D'un coup de pied dans le dos, l'agresseur le mis à terre avant de se pencher sur lui.

« Tu ne lui feras plus jamais de mal maintenant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Tenta Camden dans un denier effort.

- Je suis Monsieur Doe, ton pire cauchemar. »

Il attendit ensuite qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Pendant chaque seconde de son agonie, il le fixait de ses yeux brillants d'excitation qui, au fond, renfermaient une profonde tristesse.

**/**

« Alors vous avez quoi pour moi ?

- Sherlock, il a changé de mode opératoire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il utilise du rocuronium. Délai d'action de 90 secondes, durée d'action d'environ 40 minutes. De plus, il les attache maintenant, c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de moins de piqûres.

- Il s'installe et il fait des économies.

- Pardon ?

- Le curare est plutôt difficile à trouver et cher. Il a besoin d'argent pour s'établir dans un endroit, pour faire en sorte de ne pas être repéré. Il a choisi le rocuronium pour sa durée d'action. Notre ami fait des économies. Il va sûrement chercher un boulot. Médecin, infirmier, pharmacien. Il travaille dans un hôpital sinon comment se procurer le matériel nécessaire ? Lestrade, vérifiez de ce côté-là des hommes d'environ la quarantaine, arrivés récemment en ville, employés dans un hôpital, pas un laboratoire pharmaceutique, il n'y a pas assez d'équipement et les stocks sont trop surveillés. »

Donovan accourut le téléphone à la main, l'air affolé.

« Chef, on vient d'en retrouver un autre. Camden J. 35 ans, banquier. Il a été poignardé 41 fois cette nuit à Lexham Walk.

- Sherlock vous venez ?

- Oui. Mais d'abord, mettez sa femme en sécurité, sous surveillance jour et nuit.

- Évidemment. »

**/**

_Fin de journée, Baker Street._

Sherlock monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressé de raconter sa journée à John, et surtout de lui dire qu'ils avaient enfin quelque chose sur lequel concentrer leurs recherches.

« John ! JOHN ! Il y en a eu un autre ! Un autre meurtre ! Forcément on n'a rien trouvé sur la scène de crime, il fallait s'y attendre mais par contre bonne trouvaille à Barths ! Il n'utilise plus de curare. John ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu du salon et tourna sur lui-même pour tenter de voir ce qui clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout même. John ne répondait pas et pourtant même malade il aurait donné un signe de vie, son manteau était toujours là. A vrai dire, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Si ce n'est la porte de la chambre qui était grande ouverte.

Il décida de s'y aventurer en prenant soin d'appeler l'inspecteur Lestrade pour qu'il entende en cas de problème. Il passa le pas de la porte et aperçu le glock de John pointé sur lui.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas original.

- Rendez-la moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- La femme que vous avez mise sous protection. Rendez-la moi.

- Non.

- Bien. Alors votre petit ami va mourir.

- Je n'ai pas de … Attendez de qui parlez-vous ?

- Josh ? Non, John je crois. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air très en forme.

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne vous le dirai pas.

- J'aurais tenté.

- Rendez moi Jenny.

- Non.

- Alors venez avec moi.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, murmura Sherlock. »

L'homme s'avança tout en continuant de menacer le détective avec l'arme de John. Il fouilla ses poches, tira le téléphone et le jeta à travers le salon, puis obligea Sherlock à descendre les escaliers pour monter dans une camionnette.

**/**

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté réaménagé. Des murs avaient été érigés pour former des pièces, une installation électrique, vétuste mais présente et neuve, éclairait faiblement jusqu'au sol les longs couloirs. Sherlock fut emmené dans une salle où John était attaché sur un vieux siège de dentiste par des bracelets de cuirs comme on en voyait dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques.

Il se précipita vers lui et constata qu'il était vivant, réveillé, conscient. L'homme s'avança, une seringue à la main. Il poussa Sherlock dans un coin de la pièce face à lui et s'approcha du médecin.

« Nous allons voir si vous tenez à lui autant qu'il peut le croire.

- Nous ne sommes pas en couple vous vous trompez.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. On me l'a déjà faite celle là.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite.

- Oh non. »

Il enfonça l'aiguille dans une des veines de John et parti en reculant doucement jusqu'à la porte, un sourire de plaisir sur son visage.

**/**

Mycroft monta doucement les marches du 221B, un dossier à la main.

« Sherlock, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Il parcourut la pièce vide du regard, étonné.

« Sherlock ? John ? »

**/**

Lestrade regarda son téléphone avant de se mettre à table, un message vocal de Sherlock.

_« Tiens, il appelle maintenant ? »_ pensa le DI.

Il l'écouta, pâlit à vu d'œil et zappa le dîner pour se précipiter au Yard.

**/**

Jenny J. se reposait sur son lit, entourée de mouchoirs usagés, trempés de ses larmes. Elle finit par trouver le sommeil, l'épuisement ayant raison d'elle. Trois agents étaient postés à l'extérieur dans un voiture, deux au rez-de-chaussée et deux à l'étage.

* * *

><p>Patapé patapé ! Ouh je sais que je suis au moins aussi sadique que mon Mr Doe à vous laisser un chapitre qui se termine de cette façon mais j'aime bien être sadique ! J'aime bien quand vous vous énervez parce que vous êtes frustrés de ne pas avoir la suite !<br>Mais moi je suis frustrée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss alors voilà, vous aussi vous devez l'être ! Y'a pas de raison que je sois la seule !

Trève de plaisanteries, plus je relis mon chapitre, plus je me rends compte que c'est de la merde. Mais je vous le poste quand même parce qu'on m'a dit que j'étais pas objective et j'avais une certaine tendance à l'auto-dévalorisation. Et que je tiens à vous faire plaisir malgré tout. Mais si c'est nul, dites le moi sérieusement. Surtout le passage au café. Et la fin, peut-être trop rapide.  
>Mais je ne vois pas comment l'améliorer ...<p>

Surtout n'oubliez pas que je vous aime et que la violence ne résout rien et que je suis en vacances donc je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire et que je suis gentille dans le fond et que si vous me tapez ou me brûlez vive, vous aurez pas la suite voilà !

(Ceci n'est qu'un immonde copié collé du forum où j'ai posté mon chapitre en premier je suis désolée mais vu l'heure qu'il est et le travail [de Titan] que je dois faire pour demain ... Un copié collé vaut mieux que rien du tout !)

Sur ce je file. Love you all


	5. Chapter 5

Oui ! Le voilà enfin, après un mois et demi d'attente, voici le chapitre 5 ! Je viens juste de le finir, il m'a pris plus d'une semaine de travail ... L'important reste que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et le courage d'écrire sur cette histoire.

Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews, les alertes et puis tout simplement pour me lire. Vos messages me font chaud au coeur et c'est ce qui m'a motivé à continuer. Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui me lisent. Je tiens à vous dire un énorme MERCI.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq._

Lorsque l'homme avait planté l'aiguille, Sherlock avait compris.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq._

Il avait compté les secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce : 4. Il s'était approché de John, l'air paniqué. _6_. Il lui caressa la joue. _9_.

« Tu dois aller sauver cette femme.

- Jamais, pas tant que tu risques …

- Va la sauver.

- NON. Je suis ici, avec toi, et je resterais. Elle a 7 agents pour elle au maximum. Toi, tu n'as que moi.

- Sherlock …

- Calme-toi. La panique ne fera qu'accélérer les choses.

- Sherlock …

- Shhht. Je suis là, coupa le détective d'un murmure, caressant les cheveux blonds avec douceur. »

_32._

« Je vais mourir.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser mourir devant moi.

- Nan Sherlock, pourquoi il me fait ça ?

- Oh. Je l'ai contrarié. En m'occupant de cette affaire, en le recherchant, en protégeant la femme. Et il m'en veut. Alors il s'attaque à toi. Parce que tu es la personne la plus proche de moi. Je suis désolé John. »

_55._

« Je ne t'en veux pas Sherlock.

- Merci John.

- Pour ?

- Avoir été là.

- Si jamais …

- Tais-toi. Je suis là.

- 40 minutes Sherlock.

- Je sais.

- Tu vas devoir tenir 40 minutes.

- Oui.

- Tu sais …

- Bien sûr. »

_68._

« John ? … John répond. Merde, non, John, pas maintenant. John. »

Sherlock l'avait secoué, doucement. Il regardait ces yeux effrayés qui ne bougeaient plus, mais continuaient de voir.

« John. C'est 90. QUATRE-VINGT DIX SECONDES. Pas 68 … Reste encore un peu … Il lui faut 90 secondes pour agir, pas 68, John. »

Il paniquait, il ne savait soudainement plus quoi faire, ses mains tremblaient et quelques larmes coulaient furtivement le long de ses joues. Il regarda John, il savait qu'il le voyait lui aussi, mais pas dans cet état là, il ne devait pas le voir lâcher prise, paniquer, pleurer, … ressentir des émotions.

Il se ressaisit et monta sur le siège, s'installa au dessus de John et commença le massage cardiaque.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres, lui ouvrit la bouche et insuffla de l'air dans ses poumons. Il recommença. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Il ferma les yeux du médecin de ses doigts hésitants. Il n'était pas mort, mais il ne pouvait pas cligner. Et il continua les premiers secours. Il murmurait, doucement.

« Ne me laisse pas John, ne pars pas, tiens bon, on va y arriver. »

**/**

Lestrade avait prit sa voiture juste après avoir écouté le message sur son répondeur. Il se précipita à Baker Street, tout en sachant que ni John, ni Sherlock n'y seraient, mais espérant récolter quelques indices sur l'endroit où ce salaud les avait emmenés. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et déboula dans le salon pour trouver Mycroft Holmes, le grand frère du détective, dirigeant une équipe de trois « experts », sa « secrétaire » à ses côtés.

« Ah, Détective Inspecteur Lestrade. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

- Monsieur Holmes, que faites-vous ici ?

- J'étais venu apporter un dossier à mon frère. Et il a disparu, ainsi que le Docteur Watson.

- Je sais, Sherlock a laissé un message, enfin, c'était une conversation avec un …

- Oui j'ai entendu aussi.

- Pardon ?

- Laissez tomber voulez-vous ? Rentrez chez vous, on s'occupe de tout.

- Certainement pas. Je tiens à vous aider. Sherlock et John sont mes amis et …

- Écoutez Lestrade, coupa Mycroft d'un ton sec en se levant du fauteuil où il était assis, je comprends que vous vouliez aider mais ça ne va pas être possible. Nous nous occupons de tout.

- Techniquement, repris Lestrade d'un ton assuré et autoritaire, cet enlèvement relève de mon enquête, puisqu'ils sont liés. MON enquête. De plus, c'est moi que votre frère a appelé. Et considérant l'intérêt et l'amitié qu'il vous porte, je suppose qu'il serait plus judicieux de me laisser œuvrer ici. Vous pouvez bien entendu collaborer si ça vous chante. Mais je dirige. »

Mycroft considéra l'inspecteur qu'il avait sous les yeux d'un air hautain flanqué d'un petit sourire moqueur bien à lui. Il appréciait l'homme de loi, qu'il avait convaincu de faire appel à Sherlock au lieu de le jeter en cellule pour entrave à la justice, atteinte à une personne représentant la loi, ou autres. En outre, Mycroft avait largement aidé l'inspecteur pour que ses supérieurs ferment les yeux sur sa collaboration avec le détective.

L'ainé des Holmes décida de tirer sa révérence, ordonna à ses hommes de faire les analyses en priorité et de donner les résultats à Lestrade. Il prit l'homme de loi par le bras et l'emmena dehors, où sa voiture l'attendait et le fit monter à l'intérieur, laissant Anthea sur le trottoir, qui remonta aussitôt vers l'appartement donner des ordres supplémentaires et officieux.

**/**

Sherlock continuait le massage, des perles de sueur commençant à apparaître sur son front. Il avait chaud, très chaud, à cause de l'effort et de sa tenue. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter une seconde, pas même pour retirer son manteau. Ce qui comptait, c'était de maintenir John en vie.

Le rocuronium agissait pendant une quarantaine de minutes, il devait continuer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John voulait encore se sacrifier. Peut-être l'instinct militaire. Peut-être qu'il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas assez important pour être sauvé. Peut-être était-il trop gentil …

_Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être …_ Sherlock n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La seule chose qui tournait et retournait en boucle dans sa tête était une question. Une simple question, à laquelle il n'y avait pas réponse, à laquelle il ne voulait même pas trouver une réponse.

_Et s'il venait à mourir ?_

« John, si tu meurs … Je trouverais un moyen de te ramener à la vie pour mieux te tuer. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Le détective murmurait en serrant les dents. Il espérait au fond de lui que John ne l'entende pas mais il ne pouvait pas seulement le penser. Il fallait que ça sorte, il devait se libérer. Il ne supportait pas le silence pesant dans la pièce. Depuis sept minutes déjà il était penché au dessus du médecin, faisant pression régulièrement sur sa poitrine, touchant ses lèvres pour lui donner de l'oxygène.

_Touchant ses lèvres …_

Il sentit un léger mouvement, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il continua ce qu'il faisait, s'appliquant, restant concentré sur sa tâche. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de John, expira l'air contenu dans ses poumons, senti les lèvres bouger, se redressa et continua le massage cardiaque, tout en se disant qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Il retomba sur la bouche du médecin, et la sentit se refermer doucement sur la sienne.

Il se redressa, les yeux complètement ouverts en deux billes rondes, à l'air effrayé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et il approcha sa joue du visage de John. Sentant de l'air, il descendit au sol et détacha les mains et les pieds retenus prisonniers par les sangles de cuir. Il s'approcha près du visage du médecin et attendit.

**/**

La maison était plongée dans le noir. La rue était plongée dans le noir également. Seul un réverbère encore en marche éclairait faiblement le goudron et les pavés du trottoir.

Le silence donnait une impression d'apaisement, de calme et de sécurité. Seuls quelques oiseaux de nuit chantaient dans le peu d'arbres entourant le quartier.

Ronald Foster se sentait plonger dans le sommeil. Sa tête dodelinait doucement et ses yeux tendaient à se fermer tout seul. Sentant le sommeil s'approcher, il prit sa thermos de café et sortit sur le perron. Il étendit ses bras, bailla et se servit une tasse qu'il posa à côté de lui. Il sorti son paquet de cigarettes de sa veste de flic et l'alluma. La fumée s'échappa de sa bouche dans un lent et long souffle. Une brise froide souffla dans son cou, lui donnant des frissons le long de son dos. Il entendit un léger bruit, se retourna et tomba au sol, inconscient.

Il se réveilla lorsque son collègue, qui venait prendre la relève, le secoua. Il se sentait comme au lendemain d'une soirée alcoolisée au bar avec les gars de son unité. Sauf que le mal de crâne qui le tiraillait ne venait pas du whisky mais d'une batte de croquet qui gisait à côté de lui. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Peter avait déjà pénétré la maison, arme au poing et appelé des renforts.

Ronald se releva et entra dans le salon. Il y vit une marre de sang, provenant du cadavre de ses deux co-équipiers. Il gravit les marches jusqu'au premier étage, même chose. Ses deux collègues étaient étendus par terre, morts, chacun une balle dans la tête. Il n'avait rien entendu, comment n'avait-il pu ne rien entendre ? Il entra dans la chambre pour ne trouver qu'un mot à la place où Jenny dormait, plusieurs heures auparavant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lestrade arrivait. On lui tendit le mot et il jura, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. La disparition de Sherlock et John, le meurtre de 6 de ses agents, une femme sous protection évaporée dans la nature avec un psychopathe … Il n'en pouvait plus. Il regarda autour de lui, les légistes emmenaient les corps sans vie, quelqu'un récupérait la voiture de police abandonnée pour l'emmener en expertise, le seul survivant partait en ambulance, le voisinage observait, horrifié, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Il regarda de nouveau la lettre :

« Il ne fallait pas m'énerver. Voyez-vous, Jenny était à moi au moment où j'ai enfoncé la lame dans le corps de celui qui partageait sa vie. Jamais vous n'auriez pu l'empêcher de m'appartenir. N'essayez jamais de me remettre des bâtons dans les roues. Jamais. Jenny est à moi. Vos amis sont à moi. A moi. Jamais vous ne m'arrêterez.

Mr Doe. »

_Vos amis sont à moi._

Des frissons d'effroi parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de l'inspecteur. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Mycroft. L'homme se tenait de l'autre côté de la bande jaune, il se tenait sur son parapluie, les jambes croisées. Lestrade s'avança vers lui et sans un mot, lui montra la lettre. Il poussa un soupir et reparti vers la scène de crime, laissant tacitement au soin de l'ainé des Holmes de retrouver son frère et son ami.

**/**

La jeune femme se réveilla dans une pièce éclairée par une simple et minuscule fenêtre. Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la vitre. Jenny tenta de bouger. Mais ses poignets étaient solidement attachés, tout comme ses chevilles et ses genoux. La peur commença à la gagner et elle s'agita sur le fauteuil où elle était installée. Elle se résigna au bout de quelques minutes et analysa la situation. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit une énorme machine, comme on en voit dans les hôpitaux, ainsi que des intraveineuses. Elle colla sa tête contre le mur et entendit des murmures, des voix, deux. Elle essaya de crier mais se rendit compte du bâillon qui l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide.

La porte s'ouvrit tout en douceur sur un homme qu'elle ne pu distinguer clairement. Il paraissait avoir environ la quarantaine, peut-être moins. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt bleu foncé. Il mit des gants de latex et s'approcha, une aiguille à la main. Jenny voulut se débattre mais l'homme lui maintenait fortement le bras. L'aiguille s'enfonça sous la peau et le précieux liquide s'écoula dans la veine.

Presque instantanément, le corps de la jeune femme fut prit de spasmes et quelques instants plus tard, elle succombait. Cette mort inattendue prit l'homme par surprise et le mit dans une rage folle. Prit d'un accès de colère, il tapa dans les meubles et les installations autour de lui en criant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, elle devait souffrir, il le fallait, c'est ce qu'elle méritait. Ce qu'elles méritaient toutes. Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, faisant trembler les murs.

**/**

John ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Sherlock et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il tenta de se relever mais son corps refusait qu'il fasse un mouvement sans ressentir de douleur. Il avait des courbatures. Dans à peu près tous ses muscles. Le voyant grimacer, Sherlock comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas eu à tenir quarante minutes, pourquoi John n'avait pas tenu quatre-vingt dix secondes.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda le médecin dans un souffle.

- Curare.

- Il m'a dit qu'il utilisait autre chose, du …

- Rocuronium. Mais cette fois-ci, il a utilisé du curare. Le rocuronium agit en quatre-vingt dix secondes, le curare en trente à soixante. Tu as tenu plus grâce à ta musculature. Ensuite, le rocuronium agit pendant quarante minutes, le curare pendant cinq à dix minutes. Tu as tenu sept. Et enfin, le curare donne des courbatures au réveil.

- Ah … D'accord.

- Repose toi, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra nous voir de si tôt.

- Sherlock …

- Tu as besoin de sommeil. »

Le détective avança sa main et toucha le front de John.

« Tu as de la fièvre. Il faut que tu dormes.

- Sherlock … Je voulais juste te dire merci.

- …

- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Bien sûr que si, murmura le détective, tête baissé.

- Sherlock ? Je … je voulais te demander … M'as-tu parlé pendant que tu … Parce que je … J'ai entendu des voix mais je ne sais pas si je les ai imaginées ou si j'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui je t'ai parlé. Je t'ai dis de tenir le coup. Repose-toi maintenant. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

John ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Sherlock retira son manteau et le mis sur le corps de militaire allongé devant lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, John fut réveillé par un grand bruit. Sherlock tapait dans les murs à l'aide de ses pieds et de ses poings. Il faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce, réfléchissant, se torturant les méninges pour trouver un moyen de sortir de cette prison. Voyant John se relever, il s'arrêta et s'approcha.

« Oh, je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé.

- Y'a pas de mal Sherlock. »

John se leva et s'approcha de son ami. Ses muscles le tiraillaient toujours, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait connu pire. Il toucha l'épaule de Sherlock et le força à s'arrêter pour se calmer. En le regardant, il pensait à ce qu'il avait instinctivement fait alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et ses doigts desserrèrent leur étreinte pour caresser lentement et furtivement le tissu de la veste noire. Il ne remarqua pas que le détective avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il était pris de frissons.

« John.

- Hum. Oui Sherlock ?

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais … bien. Mis à part les courbatures.

- Je me demande s'il s'est fait prendre ou s'il a réussi à ramener la femme ici …

- Tu crois qu'il est partit la chercher ?

- J'en suis sûr. Elle lui appartient. Il doit finir sa tâche, ce qu'il a commencé.

- Pourquoi il t'a laissé avec moi ? Pourquoi du curare et pas du rocuronium ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

Ils entendirent un bruit de l'autre côté du mur et collèrent leur oreilles pour mieux saisir la situation. Leurs visages se tenaient près l'un de l'autre, et après quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte de leur proximité. Ils ne bougèrent pas, tous les deux la bouche ouverte, se regardant dans les yeux. Le vacarme ne parvenait plus à leurs oreilles. Instinctivement ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser passionné.

Les mains de John plongèrent dans les cheveux de Sherlock, agrippant les boucles noires, tandis que le détective s'accrocha à la taille du médecin, le pressant contre lui, passant ses mains derrière son dos. Il le plaqua contre le mur, faisant pousser un gémissement à son partenaire. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser quelques secondes avant que Sherlock ne le stoppe brutalement.

Dans ses yeux, John pouvait lire de l'effroi, de l'incompréhension et des excuses. Ses lèvres tremblaient, comme s'il était prêt à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le jeune homme s'éloigna brusquement, presque choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je. Je suis désolé. Je. Je ne voulais pas …

- C'est bon Sherlock.

- Impossible.

- Pardon ?

- C'est impossible.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ça, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas, on …

- Sherlock calme toi. Explique-moi.

- Non, non, je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du. Tu n'es pas … Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé. Je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas du.

- SHERLOCK STOP. Ce n'est définitivement pas ce que dirait une personne « normale », dit John en rigolant. Arrête un peu. Tu n'étais pas le seul dans ce baiser.

- Mais tu n'es pas …

- Gay ?

- Oui, souffla Sherlock. Tu as Sarah.

- Écoute …

- Non John, c'est bon, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du. »

Et Sherlock mis fin à la conversation en allant s'assoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. La tête dans les mains, il réfléchissait.

**/**

A son bureau, Lestrade consultait les fichiers des nouveaux employés dans le domaine médical en pensant à Sherlock et John. Il ne cessait de penser qu'il devait à tout prix les retrouver, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

**/**

Mycroft visionnait les caméras de surveillance de Londres sans résultat. L'homme savait comment les éviter. Il surveillait en même temps Lestrade, voyant que la recherche ne donnait rien. Pourtant tout concordait. Il pensa qu'il leur manquait un élément important.

**/**

Dans les rues de Londres vagabondait un homme. Il marchait sans but, serrant un couteau, la main dans sa poche. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, ses dents étaient serrées de rage. Il tourna dans une ruelle, et déversa sa colère sur les poubelles entassées.


	6. Chapter 6

_Le voilà enfin ! Le chapitre 6 qui n'est pas le dernier contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé._

_Je ne dirais rien, je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous allez apprécier._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de nous à ton avis ? »<p>

La voix de John brisa le silence qui devenait pesant. Cela faisait moins d'une heure que le détective n'avait pas bougé de son coin. Il releva la tête, regarda le médecin et laissa s'échapper un long soupir.

« Je ne sais pas. Rien ne colle.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé dans la pièce d'à côté, murmura John.

- Soit il n'a pas pu récupérer la femme, soit il l'a eu mais il a été contrarié.

- En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air très content.

- Non. Sa colère l'a mit dans un état psychotique sévère. Il ne va plus se contenter de tuer des hommes et d'enlever leurs épouses. Il va agir selon ses pulsions, il est devenu incontrôlable.

- Que va-t-il faire ?

- Probablement un carnage.

- Sherlock on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire !

- Ah oui ? dit Sherlock en se relevant. Et bien dit moi comment sortir d'ici. »

John soutint son regard quelques secondes et se détourna en poussant un soupir qui respirait la défaite. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermée, forcément. Il força en tapant avec son épaule, en vain. Elle bougeait à peine. Il s'assit contre elle, renonçant, perdant espoir. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, au moins il était avec Sherlock.

Le détective s'approcha et s'assit à côté du médecin. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu, réconforter quelqu'un n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais là, il en avait envie, réellement, parce que John en avait besoin.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire John, murmura-t-il, vaincu par son asociabilité.

- Il reviendra surement s'occuper de nous.

- Je veux dire, pour te réconforter.

- Oh.

- Comment on fait ça John ?

- Et bien tu pourrais commencer par mettre un bras autour de mes épaules et me serrer contre toi. C'est ce que font les gens habituellement. »

Sherlock s'exécuta. Il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir lorsque le médecin appuya sa tête contre son torse. Il se sentait bête. Le bras gauche de John se glissa dans son dos, ce qui provoqua une vague de frissons le long de sa moelle épinière qui envahit ensuite sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et imagina involontairement la main parcourir sa peau.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent dans la seconde. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas avec John à ses côtés. Il racla sa gorge, regarda la tête posée contre lui et vit une ombre de désespoir passer sur le visage de John. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi du curare ? Pourquoi lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir ? Pourquoi avoir changé de méthode ? Toutes ces questions cachaient quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir. Son esprit s'évertuait à se remémorer les détails de la dernière affaire, du dernier pays où cet homme avait œuvré. Mais ses pensées étaient parasitées par la présence du médecin contre lui. _John._ John qui était étrangement silencieux.

« John ? Tout va bien ?

- Hum ? Oui, je … je pensais.

- A quoi ?

- Rien de très important. De toute façon on va mourir ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Non John, nous ne mourrons pas ici. »

John releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les iris bleu-gris de Sherlock. Il se sentait plonger dans une mer dangereuse, d'où il ne pourrait pas revenir. Et il en avait terriblement envie. Il regarda la bouche, le cou, puis de nouveau les yeux. Tout chez cet homme était attirant, mais ses yeux … Il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha, s'appuyant sur le sol froid. Il se rapprocha plus près encore, sans quitter les yeux du détective, et l'embrassa.

Sherlock prit peur. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment John pouvait-il l'embrasser ? _L'embrasser._ Lui, Sherlock Holmes, le sociopathe de haut-niveau qui n'aimait personne à part lui-même -et John._ Et John ?_ Lui que tout le monde rejetait, lui qui faisait tout pour. Ils s'embrassaient. Là maintenant. Et soudainement, plus rien au monde ne comptait. Sherlock n'était plus envahit par des pensées parasites, il n'y avait que lui et John, et cette chaleur. Une chaleur brûlante, inconfortable, déplaisante. Sherlock stoppa brusquement le baiser, comprenant d'où elle venait.

« John …

- Sherlock ?

- Tes lèvres. »

/

Mycroft parcourait le dossier que lui avait demandé Sherlock. Il ne trouvait rien, rien du tout. Il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment et posa les documents sur son bureau. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le mot laissé par l'étrange Mr Doe. Il prit dans ses mains le sachet plastique dans lequel il avait été mis, comme pièce à conviction, et relu le mot.

_« Il ne fallait pas m'énerver. Voyez-vous, Jenny était à moi au moment où j'ai enfoncé la lame dans le corps de celui qui partageait sa vie. Jamais vous n'auriez pu l'empêcher de m'appartenir. N'essayez jamais de me remettre des bâtons dans les roues. Jamais. Jenny est à moi. Vos amis sont à moi. A moi. Jamais vous ne m'arrêterez._

_Mr Doe. »_

Il analysa le choix des mots, l'écriture, l'enfoncement du papier sous la bille du stylo. Il était pratiquement sûr que cela ne l'aiderai aucunement, mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Il comprit que l'auteur de cette lettre avait tenté de garder son self-control au début, tentant de paraître plus intelligent, plus malin que la police. Mais très vite, il était redevenu lui-même, un être manipulé par ses pulsions meurtrières.

_A moi. _Possession. C'était ce qui ressortait le plus de ses mots. Ce qu'il touchait, ce qu'il voulait était à lui. Susceptibilité. Il n'aimait pas être contrarié. _Jamais vous ne m'arrêterez._ Confiance en soi, haute estime de sa personne. Intelligent. Doué. Persévérant.

Tout ça ne fit qu'amplifier le désespoir de Mycroft. Il se sentait étrangement impuissant, même en ayant les services secrets dans sa main. C'était un sentiment nouveau, étrange et douloureux, celui de la contrariété, de l'incapacité, de l'inutilité. En cet instant, il comprit Sherlock et se surprit à le plaindre. Trois coups vifs résonnèrent contre le bois solide de la porte de son bureau. Il leva les yeux, reprit son visage impassible qu'il avait laissé se déformer en de l'inquiétude et fronça les sourcils.

A la façon de frapper à la porte, le premier génie de la famille Holmes reconnu Marvin. Un employé quelconque, qu'il croisait néanmoins tous les matins en arrivant, un soir sur deux quand il daignait rentrer chez lui et dans les rares occasions où il venait frapper à sa porte. Quelqu'un venait le voir pour que Marvin se déplace. Quelqu'un sans réelle importance, qui ne connaît pas le chemin, sûrement Lestrade.

Une seconde avait à peine passé qu'il pria ses visiteurs de se faire connaître. La porte s'ouvrit sur Marvin qui n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de se faire interrompre par Mycroft.

« Faites le entrer, prononça Holmes avec un sourire satisfait. »

Habitué aux capacités de déductions de son supérieur, l'employé ne se formalisa pas de l'interruption et s'effaça pour permettre au DI de pénétrer dans le bureau. La porte fut refermée doucement, les deux hommes se saluèrent silencieusement d'un léger hochement de tête discret et Lestrade, comme à son habitude, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, relevant sa veste. L'étui de son arme était vide, réquisitionnée à l'entrée par la sécurité.

Mycroft le regarda rapidement de haut en bas, puis soutint son regard, son sourire toujours ancré sur son visage. L'inspecteur était fatigué et désespéré. Ses recherches n'avaient visiblement abouti à rien et l'unique espoir qu'il lui restait à présent était celui qui se tenait devant lui, assis dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes posées à l'exact milieu de son bureau.

« Je n'ai rien non plus, déclara l'ainé des Holmes, brisant le silence devenu pesant.

- Sherlock m'avait dit de regarder du côté des professionnels du milieu médical, aucun des employés d'hôpitaux, de pharmacie ou de laboratoire médical ne correspond à la description du suspect. Les personnes récemment arrivées à Londres sont trois femmes et un homme de petite taille. Nous n'avons rien et toujours pas de nouvelles de votre frère ou de John.

- Il a besoin d'espace et de tranquillité pour profiter de ses victimes. Un endroit où personne ne viendrait le déranger.

- Un entrepôt ?

- Probablement. Nous allons regarder de ce côté-là. Rentrez chez vous Inspecteur, vous avez besoin de repos. Je vous appelle si je trouve quelque chose.

- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je vous connais.

- Voyons, cette enquête est la vôtre. Officiellement je ne suis pas impliqué. »

Lestrade regarda longuement l'expression indéchiffrable sur le visage de Mycroft Holmes. Il soupira, déclara rentrer pour une sieste et sortit du bureau et du bâtiment. En arrivant dehors, il prit une bonne dose d'air pollué londonien avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, direction son appartement et son lit.

/

Joseph Brown -« Doggy Jo » pour les intimes- et Crésus, un labrador noir de huit ans, cherchaient leur petit déjeuner dans leur quartier favori lorsqu'ils aperçurent un tas de poubelles renversées. D'abord surpris, Doggy Jo ricana doucement avant de se tourner vers son chien, et de le caresser sur le haut du crâne, entre ses deux oreilles.

« On dirait qu'on nous a mâché l'travail hein mon Crésus ! »

Il s'approcha d'un emballage de hamburger au micro onde pour y trouver la précieuse nourriture à moitié mangée, un bout de salade rouge de ketchup dépassant allègrement du pain. Il l'attrapa, le déchira en deux et tendit le plus gros bout à Crésus qui eu vite fait d'engloutir son repas. Soudain, le fidèle compagnon tendit l'oreille et ils virent une poubelle rouler près d'eux. Le chien aboya faiblement en voyant un homme sortir d'une niche dans le mur, un petit porche donnant sur la porte arrière d'un immeuble.

L'homme avait le dos courbé et marchait d'un pas lourd et décidé. Il se dirigea vers Doggy Jo qui recula vers le mur, sentant que ce qui allait se passer ne serait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Le clochard entendit un déclic et aperçut quelque chose de long et fin sortir de la main de l'homme. Ensuite, tout alla très vite. La main fonça vers lui, et il sentit une vive douleur dans l'abdomen. Et une autre, et encore une autre. Il aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne parvenait à s'extirper de sa gorge. Il vit Crésus se jeter sur son agresseur en grognant. Il ne grogna pas longtemps et très vite, il émit de petits couinements de plainte et s'écroula par terre, du sang s'écoulant de son ventre, se mêlant aux poils noirs pleins de poussière.

Doggy Jo reçut d'autres coups et il souhaita de mourir rapidement. Il tomba au sol et expira, le regard sur son plus fidèle ami. Après avoir rendu son dernier souffle, le corps de Joseph Brown fut de nouveau torturé. L'homme continua de poignarder et poignarder encore dans la chair.

À bout de force, il s'arrêta enfin. Les dents serrées, respirant avidement, il se releva et regarda son travail. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, il était en colère, très en colère et n'arrivait pas à la tarir. Il essuya sa lame dans les haillons du clochard, ainsi que ses mains et repartit dans le dédale de ruelle qui s'offrait à lui.

/

« John …

- Sherlock ?

- Tes lèvres. »

John regarda faiblement le détective. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau grossissait à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne et qu'il pesait de plus en plus lourd, si bien que sa tête devenait de plus en plus difficile à maintenir en place. Ses yeux le brûlaient et ses paupières tendaient à se fermer toutes seules. Sa vue se brouilla, la faible lumière de la pièce devint trop forte, ses tempes se mirent à jouer des tambours et il se sentit étrangement faible.

« Tu es brûlant ! s'exclama Sherlock, paniqué. »

Le détective se leva et porta John pour l'installer sur le fauteuil. Il posa sa main sur son front et descendit doucement sur sa joue, frôlant la peau. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. _Fièvre, déshydratation, de l'eau_. Il trouva une bouteille pleine d'un liquide transparent. Il ouvrit, sentit, hésita quelques secondes et porta le goulot à ses lèvres qui s'humidifièrent. _Définitivement de l'eau_. Il força John à boire et lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour calmer sa fièvre.

« Paracétamol ou ibuprofène, si tu en trouves, souffla le médecin. »

Sherlock fouilla dans une étagère et trouva toute sorte de médicaments et de matériel médical. Il attrapa une boite de paracétamol et soupira, soulagé. _Même les plus grands tueurs en série peuvent avoir des maux de têtes_. Il prit deux cachets et les plaça directement dans la bouche de John, avant de lui redonner à nouveau la bouteille. Il récupéra son manteau tombé au sol et en recouvrit le corps tremblant de son colocataire. Puis, il resta là, à le regarder dormir, s'agitant dans son sommeil pendant une petite heure.

Le cerveau de Sherlock bouillonnait. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, des tas de pensées envahissant son esprit. _Il a tout à disposition. C'est un entrepôt donc il est tranquille. John m'a embrassé. On n'a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Quelque chose a changé. C'est impossible qu'il travaille. A moins que ce soit moi qui l'ait embrassé ? J'espère que Lestrade a eu mon message. Il a des vêtements plutôt chers donc de l'argent. Ce devait être l'adrénaline. Mais ils sont passés de mode depuis plus d'un an donc il avait de l'argent, assez pour arrêter de travailler. Non ce n'est pas l'adrénaline. Il arrête de travailler mais arrive à court d'argent. Le curare coûte cher et il est difficile de s'en procurer, de même que les installations médicales qu'il ne peut pas emmener d'un pays à l'autre. Alors il se pourrait que John … Il doit tout se procurer sur place. Mais s'il n'avait plus d'argent alors soit il économise le peu qu'il lui reste pour ses achats nécessaires mais le matériel n'est pas bas de gamme, c'est même le contraire._

La lumière commença à se faire autour de cette sombre histoire, Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux, se redressa, poussa un « Oh » exclamatif et recula vers le mur. L'homme n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Le détective leva la tête, regarda chaque coin de la pièce, scruta, analysa, chaque angle de vue, chaque recoin, chaque étagère jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il grimpa sur une chaise et tendit les bras.

/

_Milton Keynes, un quartier paisible, une maison on ne peut plus normale._

… _En apparence._

« Patron, vous devriez venir voir ça.

- Hum ? Oh, intéressant, dit un homme en s'approchant.

- Vous aviez raison les concernant.

- Mmh oui, j'ai toujours raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Je crois qu'il a un malaise.

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas me l'abimer pourtant. Où en est-il d'ailleurs ?

- On a perdu sa trace dans la nuit, répondit un troisième homme, à l'autre bout de ce qui était prévu pour être un salon.

- Perdu sa trace ?

- Il était bizarre, pas comme d'habitude. Il a déjoué notre attention.

- Il n'a pas intérêt à faire des conneries sinon il goûtera lui-même à son poison.

- Patron …

- Non, non pas maintenant.

- Désolé mais il est fort.

- J'aurais espéré qu'il ne les trouve pas maintenant.

- On a toujours celles de secours.

- Oui. Activez-les. Et retrouvez Doe, vite. »

L'homme se redressa, regarda la pièce et jeta un dernier regard sur l'écran où apparaissait Sherlock Holmes, tenant la main du docteur John Watson, la tête posé sur son torse. Sa lèvre supérieure se souleva sur le côté gauche et sa tête dodelina lentement de gauche à droite. Cette vision le dégoûtait. Mais il s'en amusait également. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume gris et se retourna en haussant les épaules. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers une voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui démarra dès qu'il fut monté à l'arrière. Le véhicule quitta Milton Keynes et se dirigea vers Brighton.

/

Une ombre se faufila dans une ruelle. Elle observa les deux enfants qui sortaient d'un immeuble en embrassant leur mère. Sac sur le dos, ils se préparaient à se rendre à l'école. Le guetteur hésita. Mais voyant que la mère restait à la porte pour s'assurer que sa progéniture quittait bien la rue, il s'avança.

Doucement, il s'approcha, sa soif de sang et de violence grandissant, formant une boule dans son ventre qui le tiraillait. Il en avait envie, il en avait besoin. La sensation de la chair qui se brise sous la lame froide et brillante, le sang chaud et d'un rouge noble qui coule sur la peau, qui salit les mains, la douleur et la peur dans les yeux des victimes, la douleur dont le cri s'arrête dans leur gorge, le dernier souffle expiré. Chaque moment passé avec sa victime le rendait plus dépendant, sa drogue, c'était le meurtre.

Il n'avait pas eu de crise depuis longtemps. Et elles n'étaient jamais aussi fortes. Depuis qu'Il était arrivé dans sa vie, tout allait bien. Plus de problèmes d'argent, plus besoin de s'inquiéter d'être découvert ou non. Ses frais étaient couverts, ses arrières étaient couverts. Il était surpuissant, décidant de qui devait vivre ou mourir, de quel homme méritait de finir sa vie et à quel moment, de quelle femme devait souffrir, de qui il devait libérer. Il avait un contrôle total sur la vie et la mort. Et il n'espérait pas que la vie puisse être sauvée un jour. Pour lui, les couples s'enfermaient dans leur mariage. Les hommes profitaient des femmes, les femmes allaient devenir -ou l'étaient déjà- des monstres asservissant leurs enfants. Et les enfants, eux, souffraient, avant de devenir exactement ce que leurs parents étaient. Ainsi allait la vie.

Comment Jenny avait-elle pu s'en sortir ? Elle aurait dû souffrir pour ce qu'elle était, pas partir si vite, si soudainement, sans souffrance ni douleur. Cette mort l'avait mit dans une colère noire, son monde, toutes ses convictions s'étaient envolées en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, de tuer, de faire souffrir, de voir souffrir, d'éliminer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Il avait voulu tuer les deux hommes. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Sur ce jeu là, il n'était pas le maître mais seulement le pantin. Il Lui obéissait et ne devait en aucun cas discuter les ordres. C'était son idée de les enfermer dans cette pièce. Il avait dit vouloir se venger. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, effrayante. Et ce sourire, malsain.

/

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux tirés. La femme pleurait doucement, regardant son agresseur l'observer. De son couteau, il la menaçait, la paralysant de peur, allongée sur son lit. Pour celle-ci, il voulait prendre son temps. Il approcha la lame de son visage, caressant la mâchoire du bout de sa lame, descendant sur sa gorge, appuyant un peu plus au niveau de la carotide. Il ouvrit la chemise lentement, laissant apparaître la poitrine puis le ventre. Il commença à marquer la chair, partant du haut de l'épaule pour arriver à la base des seins. La femme gémit de douleur. Il découpa la taie d'oreiller et lui enfonça une boule de tissu dans la bouche, il n'avait pas l'habitude de les entendre. Il pointa la lame à la base du cou et la fit descendre jusqu'au nombril, laissant une trainée rouge sur son passage. La peau s'ouvrait en deux, s'écartait sous la respiration de la femme. La femme tentait d'hurler mais le tissu étouffait ses cris. Elle se débattit et frappa Doe au visage. Sa colère se raviva, il enfonça le couteau dans son cœur, criant de rage. Et il s'acharna sur le corps agonisant, planta sa lame encore et encore, déchirant la peau, faisant gicler le sang sur les draps et ses vêtements. Et quand le corps n'était même plus reconnaissable en tant qu'humain, il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et regarda ce qu'il avait fait.

« Monsieur Doe. »

A son nom, il se retourna et Le vit. L'Homme était revenu, Il l'avait retrouvé. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume gris, une épaule appuyée sur le chambranle, jambes croisées.

« Allez, venez. Vous ne devriez pas rester là, la police ne va pas tarder. »

Il tendit une main, n'osant pas s'introduire à l'intérieur de la pièce maculée de sang. Et Doe se leva et le suivit, les mains tremblantes.

« Vous n'avez pas été facile à retrouver. La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas fuir comme ça d'accord ? Et vous avez des pensionnaires à choyer Monsieur Doe, il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. »

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et dirigèrent vers le bâtiment où étaient retenus John et Sherlock. Doe sortit de la voiture et entra dans l'entrepôt en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

/

Lestrade avait l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé par la fatigue lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement mais la vision d'horreur dans la chambre le réveilla en sursaut. Anderson et son équipe prenaient des photos, examinait le corps -ou ce qui en restait- tandis que Sally prenait la déposition du voisin.

« Je pense que c'est le même homme, commença le médecin légiste. On peut voir que les blessures sur le torse sont similaires à celles des précédentes victimes. Et je pense qu'il s'agit du même couteau.

- Merde, soupira Lestrade. »

Il sortit de l'immeuble et trouva un agent qui venait vers lui.

« Inspecteur, on a trouvé le corps d'un SDF qui a été poignardé comme la femme.

- Où ça ?

- A quelques rues d'ici.

- Merde. »

Il se tourna et vit Mycroft adossé à une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers lui et monta dans la voiture.

/

John ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien mieux. Sherlock s'était endormi sur son torse, tenant sa main. Son visage s'illumina d'un faible sourire et il reposa sa tête sur le fauteuil, plongea sa main libre dans les boucles noires et tenta de se rendormir. C'était sans compter sur le réveil du détective consultant.

« John, fit-il d'une voix endormie. Il n'est pas tout seul. Quelqu'un le paye pour faire ça.

- Oh. Tu penses que c'est qui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moriarty ?

- Non. Moriarty se fait payer pour faire le sale boulot, pas le contraire.

- Alors il y a des gens vraiment tordus dans la nature.

- Effectivement. »

Ils entendirent une porte au loin et des pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de leur « prison ».

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et ils le virent, couvert de sang.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, la fin laisse à désirer je suis désolée ...<em>

_J'espère écrire le chapitre 7 très bientôt et vous révéler tout ! Oui, je pense que le prochain sera le dernier._

_A bientôt,_

_Dieithryn._

_XX_


End file.
